


Money, Power, and Glory

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recreational Drug Use, Roughness, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: John and the Deputy share a conversation in bed.





	Money, Power, and Glory

“I never knew you had a tattoo.” John said, dragging his finger along her upper thigh. He was lying down on his bed, his head resting on the Deputy’s hipbone while she prepared their post-coital joint.

“You’ve never noticed before?” She asked while filling the papers generously. John began to trace over the shape of the tattoo.

“No. And I’d never have guessed it be a tiny heart of all things. You don’t come off as the cutesy type.” He said before moving to kiss her inner thigh where the tattoo was located. She chuckled.

“Fuck you.” She said as she began to roll the joint back and forth between her fingertips, packing the cannabis into the papers.

“Dear, I believe it was me who just fucked you." He said slapping her thigh gently, watching how the tattoo moved as her thigh jiggled.

“Here, I’m almost done.” She said after licking the joint shut. She twisted the ends before reaching for the lighter on the bedside table.

“What else have you not told me about your past?” He asked while tilting his head up to look at her. His eyes fell to her naked breasts.

“Is that an actual question? Cause we’re going to be here all night if you want me to answer that.” She said before lighting the end of the joint. She took a long puff before handing it to John.

“I like learning about people. I like you. Why not share a few stories?”

John mused on the idea of what the infamous Deputy’s life was before he met her. He toked on the marijuana while he thought up different scenarios. He imagined how she acted in college, guessing she was a party animal based on how much liquor she could hold back. He thought about how maybe she used to be a drug dealer, considering how masterful she was at rolling a joint.

“What did you want to know, John?” She asked while her hand drifted down to comb through his hair. He hummed at how pleasant her fingertips felt. He thought back to a few minutes earlier when she was pulling on his hair instead.

“How about you tell me why you became a Sheriff’s Deputy. You don’t exactly come off as the Barney Fife type." He said as he slithered up to rest his head on her chest. She wriggled a bit at the way his beard rubbed against her breasts.

“Wow. That reference is way too old for either of us.” She said, laughing before coughing on a cloud of smoke.

“You still got it though.” He teased, taking one of her breasts into his hand.

“I wanted to do what my father did. He was a good man and an amazing single-father,” she said, smiling at the ceiling. “At least, I thought that’s what I wanted.”

“So, it was legacy. You wanted to carry on his memory.” John said, peppering light kisses along her bosom.

“I guess,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “What about you?”

“Hm?” John said, looking up at her again. Her hand, that was still in his hair, raked down towards his neck. She began massaging it gently.

“Why’d you become a lawyer? You seem like you could have been a politician, or a CIA agent, or maybe a dentist.” She said, poking the back of his neck.

“Ha. You’re very funny, dear.” He said before squeezing her breast harshly.

“Ow!” She screeched. “What? You’re a sadist. So are dentists.”

“And you’re a masochist.” John said shaking his head. She rolled her eyes in response.

Well I guess,” he paused. “It’s quite simple. I told myself back then that ‘I want money, power, and glory.’”

“Has anyone ever told you how humble you are, Johnny?” The Deputy snickered. “You know what, the king-size bed and silk sheets should have given that away.”

“I’m serious. That’s what I wanted. And that’s what I have.” He said. His hand left her breast in favor of traveling up her chest and up to her neck.

“What did you think when you first saw me?” She whispered, giving him a dirty look. John licked his lips.

“I thought about how I really, really wanted to fuck you.” He growled. He suddenly moved to get on top, his legs straddling her. She looked surprised at first but her expression quickly changed to arousal.

He latched his hand around her neck, his thumb and index finger curling right below her jawline. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as his grip grew tighter. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek, enjoying every second restricting the Deputy of her most vital resource. Her hand that was holding the joint moved to hover over the bedside table before she dropped the dope into the ash tray. His hand continued to close in, depriving her of oxygen.

“Fuck.” She wheezed out. She gaped at him with a rather giddy expression. His eyes grazed over her face, staring at her wide-opened mouth lustfully.

“I get whatever I want. That includes you, my naughty little Deputy.” He said before releasing her from his grip completely. She inhaled harshly as air rushed back into her lungs. John’s eyes fell to her chest, admiring how erect her nipples were. He reached over to pick up the joint that she had dropped.

“Stick with me, and you’ll get whatever your little heart desires.”


End file.
